Naruto: The day the adults disapeared
by hhallh13
Summary: What would the ninja and kids of Konoha do if one day they woke up to find all the adults were missing? Rated M to be Safe


"Grahhhhhh

"Grahhhhhh!" Sakura let out a horrendous groan that neither Naruto nor Sasuke expected to come from such a dainty girl. "If Kakashi Sensei doesn't start taking us seriously and start treating us like the adults that we are-"A quick glance to her left where her very immature teammate stood made her re-think her sentence. She decided to continue with: "like the shinobi that we are, then I am going to stop showing up for training because I am getting so sick of him treating us like we are still in the ninja school." She sighed and sat down on the low stone wall that was behind her, right next to Sasuke. Apparently too close for him because he shifted over about four feet the moment he saw her backing up towards the wall.

"I know what you mean." Naruto added while he stared, squinting, into the bright sun. They were facing west and it was getting late so even looking up a little bit would blind you. "I saw we try to pull a prank on him."

"You fool, you tried that before remember? The very first day before we even met him, the eraser? I would beat the shit out of you if you tried anything like that again. No matter how calm he seems." Sasuke said, all the while with his head hanging down and his eyes closed with a sly smirk on his face at the thought of Kakashi beating Naruto into a bloody pulp.

"I thought you were training with Jiraiya?"

"Oh, you mean Pervy sage? He is off on some mission right now. He wouldn't tell me what it was so I just have to wait patiently for him to return." He stopped, held in a breath; his mouth quivering then the breath escaped his lips in a burst of laughter. Sakura scowled at him while Sasuke merely went about his thoughts, obviously not wanting to involve himself with either of them.

Moments later Kakashi arrived in front of them, the bright sun shining behind him as if he were a heavenly entity. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost of the path of life." His eyes closed and curved up at the ends which were the only indication that he was giving one of his signature careless smiles since you couldn't see his face due to a mask framed diagonally to his face. "Shall we begin training?"

"I have to go home, its dinner time and it's a huge family gathering tonight. I told you yesterday I wouldn't be here after 5:00pm." Sakura said, looking rather annoyed as she gathered her things and took off towards the village and her home.

"I have to go to Sensei, see; Iruka Sensei wanted to take me out for Ramen today and…" He stopped when Kakashi held up his right hand to silence him, his eyes still closed.

"Alright, you may all have the day off, have fun!" And with that he was gone, leaving Naruto and Sasuke staring blankly at the area their sensei had just occupied.

"Well, guess Ill be going!" Naruto said, and he disappeared almost as quickly as Sakura and Kakashi did leaving Sasuke to sit in his lonesomeness thinking about how much he hated them all.

--Around the same time at the other end of the village—

"Shika, if you do not start doing something, anything, I won't make you any dinner for a week." Shikamaru's mother yelled as she kicked him out the door and slammed it behind him. Shikamaru, being the laziest person ever, had left that morning telling his mom that he would be off training, only for her to find out that he spent the whole day lazing around watching the clouds.

"What a drag, guess I won't have food for a while. I wonder what Chouji is up to." And with that he wandered slowly off in search of Chouji, for wherever Chouji was, food would surely be nearby.

--Chouji's house—

"I refuse to let you live your live in such a way!" His mother grabbed the oversized bag of potato chips from her son's hands and throw them in the garbage. "No more eating like you will die tomorrow! It is not healthy and I don't want you ruining your life with food! I mean you recently got out of the hospital and looked so handsome and skinny after losing all that weight. And within two days it was all back on again, ALL OF IT! Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you!" She said, and with a hand to her head, she left him sitting there in awe wondering if the chips are still edible.

--Kiba's training field in his backyard—

"Push harder Kiba, do you really expect to get to even chunin level when you cant even complete this training?" His mother yelled, 3 large dogs stood at her sides.

"Come on Kiba, I could finish this course in 10 seconds flat when I was only nine! I think you can do it in under that when your 17!! Push harder!" His elder sister said. Were they conspiring against him or something? This course was way too intense. Every Kunai needed to be thrown into the exact center of every bull's-eye while jumping over pits, dodging enemy fire and running from some rather large and ferocious dogs.

"I…I can't do it…just let me break for five minutes, please." Kiba pleaded as he leapt over a pit, nearly falling in.

"Fine, you can break for as long as you want cause obviously you cant push your self hard enough to get anywhere in life." His mother said before turning and walking away. His sister shook her head and followed her mother back to the house, the dogs tagging slowly along behind them.

"Grah, adults suck!" He said, kicking the dirt before falling hard onto his butt and struggling to catch his breath.

--Neji and Hinata's house—

"Neji no, you thrust and then dodge, get it right! And Hinata, where is our drinks? I told you to get drinks fifteen minutes ago, are you being ignorant of my requests?" Her father said before jabbing Neji in the chest, who was distracted by the rudeness of his Uncle. "Neji I told you, thrust and then DODGE! You two are impossible." He turned and walked quickly into the house, brushing past the wobbling and watery eyed Hinata, almost pushing her off the walkway.

Neji followed his Uncle with his eyes before his eyes met those of Hinata's. Their grey eyes sent a silent message to each other. 'What the hell?'

--

The next day came and with all the kids feeling like they could do without their parents and sensei's or any form of adult, they woke to find that they were alone. No one but themselves were in the village. Their parents were gone, and no hope for finding them or any idea where they were seemed to be in sight. But what had taken them, and why were the kids the only ones left?


End file.
